


go to her

by ezekiels



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatter makes his decision to leave Wonderland for Alice's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go to her

**Author's Note:**

> for sophia

Not being with Alice was like being locked in a room without oxygen -something Hatter had had the ill fate of once experiencing, so he knew what he was talking about.

It started with the light-headedness then progressed to a feeling of off-balance. It was only after that when the gasping started and that strange indescribable feeling in the chest began to grow and grow and grow.

Only, without her, there was no end. It was a constantly state of no oxygen, so much so that he couldn't even appreciate his new job amongst the new order trying to stabilize Wonderland after the Queen’s imprisonment.

Frowning out the window at Wonderland, he couldn't help but feel his efforts were pointless. He couldn't breathe and the world had lost its vibrancy. He felt as if he was in a gallery surrounded by canvases that, to him, were blank –yet another something he’d had the ill fate of experiencing.

“Hatter, would you please focus? Some of us are trying to rebuild a country here.”

He ground his teeth against Jack’s voice. Personally, he had nothing against the man, other than the fact that Jack had managed to earn Alice’s love while he hadn't.

Jack gave an impatient sigh. “Hatter,” he said, his voice bearing all the necessary qualities of a lecture.

Hatter braced himself for it.

Instead, all Jack said was, “Go to her.”

Hatter stared out the window in shock and, for the first time in days, the world looked colourful. He did not turn to Jack. He continued to stare out the window. “What?” His voice was surprisingly calm.

He was yanked forcibly by the arm and made to turn. Jack glared at him. “Stop being a fool. If I were you, I would have left days ago.”

Hatter’s heart filled with hope. “You've lost me.”

“She loves you!” Jack shouted in frustration.

Hatter stared at him, half-thinking Jack had decided to play a very cruel joke on him. The other half was completely convinced. The world was filling up with colour again.

Jack shoved him towards the door. “Go.”

Hatter did not think, did not pause. It was like a forest fire was on his heels –another something his ill fate had had him experience. He grabbed his hat and ran and ran and ran.

To her.

To Alice. 

For the first time in days, he could almost breathe.


End file.
